1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular body front structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-268687 discloses a vehicular body front structure which is so configured that, during a collision of a vehicle with an obstacle, a rear part of a hood capable of opening or closing an engine room is lifted up via a link mechanism and an actuator.